An electronic package is known which comprises a mounting plate, a first integrated circuit chip provided with a first optical detector, a second integrated circuit chip provided with a second optical detector, and a third integrated circuit chip provided with an optical emitter, these three chips being bonded onto the mounting plate. An opaque cover is bonded onto the periphery of the mounting plate and optically insulates each of the chips by virtue of the existence of three separate chambers. The cover has three separate openings, formed facing the three abovementioned optical elements and provided with three transparent protection plates.
This known electronic package requires the use of a mounting plate and the fabrication of a specially dimensioned cover, involves numerous mounting steps and external electrical connection difficulties regarding the integrated circuit chips and has large dimensions compared to the size of the integrated circuit chips.